The McHanzel Brothers
DAUNTE MCHANZEL: Name: Daunte McHanzel Alias: Big Bro, Age: 7 Species: Dogman (dog/human hybrid) Kind: Anthro Occupation: Student Alignment: Good Likes: His family, his brothers Dislikes: Cheaters, bullies, Cats, Cajun Fox, Swiper the Fox, SWAT Foxes, Personality: Brave, coward, heroic and rambunctious Skills: Boxing, wrestling, athlete sports (learning from his parents) Weapon: His fists and feet Fighting style: Learning Boxing and Wrestling from his family. Appearance: pale salmon pink fur with black spot on back, orangish-pink pawpaws, dark blackish-brown eyes, brown ears and nose, and dark brown hair like Dora's, sea green tank top, purple pants, green wristband on right hand, blue socks and yellow sneakers, Relationships: Courage, Dora (parents), Donovan Duck, Meshach Mouse, Carleigh Cat, Max Goof, Roxanne, Abelard Tiger, Bobby, Stacey, Angel Snooper, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot (older friends), PJ, Pistol (older half-siblings), Pete (half-father, but has no feelings for him), Perry Puzzykat (older half-sibling, bullies him), Melvin Mongoose (best friend) History: When Peg divorced Pete and married Tony Tiger, they give birth to a boy named Tommy Tiger. As he grows up, he begins to learn to be a strong fighter like his parents. As he practices boxing and wrestling, he hangs out with his older brother and sister, PJ and Pistol, or with his friends. (More info later.) CLETO MCHANZEL: Name: Cleto McHanzel Alias: Big Bro, Age: 5 Species: Dogman (dog/human hybrid) Kind: Anthro Occupation: Student Alignment: Good Likes: His family, his brothers, being a leader (taught by Courage), Dislikes: Cheaters, bullies, Cats, Cajun Fox, Swiper the Fox, SWAT Foxes, Personality: Leader, brave, heroic, rambunctious and adventurously coward Skills: Boxing, wrestling, athlete sports (learning from his parents) Weapon: His fists and feet Fighting style: Learning Boxing and Wrestling from his family. Appearance: pale salmon pink fur with black spot on back, orangish-pink pawpads, dark blackish- brown eyes, brown ears and nose, and dark brown hair like Dora's, blue shirt, red shorts, red wristband on left hand, orange socks and red shoes Relationships: Courage, Dora (parents), Donovan Duck, Meshach Mouse, Carleigh Cat, Max Goof, Roxanne, Abelard Tiger, Bobby, Stacey, Angel Snooper, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot (older friends), PJ, Pistol (older half-siblings), Pete (half-father, but has no feelings for him), Perry Puzzykat (older half-sibling, bullies him), Melvin Mongoose (best friend) History: When Peg divorced Pete and married Tony Tiger, they give birth to a boy named Tommy Tiger. As he grows up, he begins to learn to be a strong fighter like his parents. As he practices boxing and wrestling, he hangs out with his older brother and sister, PJ and Pistol, or with his friends. (More info later.) CURCIO MCHANZEL: Name: Curcio McHanzel Alias: Little Bro, Age: 3 Species: Dogman (dog/human hybrid) Kind: Anthro Occupation: Student Alignment: Good Likes: His family, his brothers, Dislikes: Cheaters, bullies, Cats, Cajun Fox, Swiper the Fox, SWAT Foxes, Personality: Brave, coward, heroic and rambunctious Skills: Boxing, wrestling, athlete sports (learning from his parents) Weapon: His fists and feet Fighting style: Learning Boxing and Wrestling from his family. Appearance: pale salmon pink fur with black spot on back, orangish-pink pawpads, dark blackish-brown eyes, brown ears and nose, and dark brown hair like Dora's, red backwards cap, green overalls, yellow wristbands, yellow socks and orange shoes, Relationships: Courage, Dora (parents), Donovan Duck, Meshach Mouse, Carleigh Cat, Max Goof, Roxanne, Abelard Tiger, Bobby, Stacey, Angel Snooper, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot (older friends), PJ, Pistol (older half-siblings), Pete (half-father, but has no feelings for him), Perry Puzzykat (older half-sibling, bullies him), Melvin Mongoose (best friend) History: When Peg divorced Pete and married Tony Tiger, they give birth to a boy named Tommy Tiger. As he grows up, he begins to learn to be a strong fighter like his parents. As he practices boxing and wrestling, he hangs out with his older brother and sister, PJ and Pistol, or with his friends. (More info later.) Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Ni Hao Courage The Cowardly Explorer Category:New Characters Category:Images Category:Heroes Category:Hispanic characters